The present invention pertains to a new oligomer derived from a polyethoxylated fatty amine. This oligomer possessing surface-active properties is mainly used to modify the surface properties of polymers and is more particularly used as an antifogging agent. It is produced by polymerizing a monomer obtained by the condensation or the addition of a polyethoxylated fatty amine with an acrylically or methacrylically unsaturated monomer.
It is known that the surface properties of a polymer can be modified by combining it with a surface-active micromolecule. It is, thus, possible to confer an antistatic or antifogging character on the polymer. In the latter case, the surface-active micromolecules are, e.g., a pentaerythritol monostearate as claimed in Japanese Patent No. 72.52156, a sorbitan monopalmitate as claimed in Japanese Patent No. 57.123239 or even a fluorinated or silicone-type surface-active agent as claimed in Japanese Patent Nos. 57.192445 and 58.76440. The introduction of these surface-active micromolecules into the polymers involves the disadvantage of leading to compositions that are unstable in the presence of moisture. These water-soluble surface-active agents are extracted by the water of condensation, so that their efficiency is very limited over time.